


Lines Drawn

by timerangers



Category: WWE
Genre: Multi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timerangers/pseuds/timerangers
Summary: quand un virus informatique menace l’univers, des citoyens de orlando en floride vont s’unir pour battre ce virus et les forces du mal qui l’entoure.{alternate universe}
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> dans cette fanfiction, les catcheurs ne sont pas des catcheurs, ils sont des citoyens coincés d’un monde post apocalyptique et ils doivent survivre contre les forces du mal. ça va être sombre donc préparez vous, j’espère que vous allez aimer! :)

Écoutez moi bien, d'accord? Nous avons pas beaucoup de temps. Je m'appelle Seth Rollins, il y a exactement un an, un virus envahissait la Terre, il a déjà tout détruit, les bâtiments, les réseaux informatiques ou encore la vie de personnes innocentes. Ce virus règne actuellement sur le monde, et pour ça, il est assisté par ses propres robots pour envahir notre univers. Mais nous allons pas le laisser faire. Nous formons une résistance contre ces forces du mal, si vous vous trouvez nul part, allez sur une des 20 bases mondiales qui abritent les citoyens, je me trouve actuellement à Orlando en Floride, dépêchez vous.


	2. Le Réveil (Partie 1)

Un an plus tôt...

Seth Rollins et Becky Lynch sont meilleurs amis depuis qu'ils sont adolescents. Ils étaient au début voisins dans un apparemment dans l'Iowa, Becky venait d'immigrer aux États-Unis en provenance d'Irlande, Seth habitait en face de chez elle et ont commencer à sympathiser à cause de leurs caractères communs et leurs passions pour la moto et le heavy metal. 16 ans après leur première rencontre, ils fondent "Metallic Motocycles", un magasin de motos situé à Orlando en Floride, là où ils ont décidés de vivre.

"Il y a pas beaucoup de monde aujourd'hui, je trouve." Dit Seth en nettoyant les motos qui ne sont pas encore vendues.

"Heureusement parce que depuis quelques temps c'est rempli, j'en pouvais plus!" Répond l'Irlandaise en s'assoyant sur une chaise tout en regardant Seth.

"J'savais que t'allais dire ça, tu détestes la foule. Je te connais comme si je t'avais créé." Répond Seth en la regardant d'un souris narquois.

"Nan sans blague? Suis-je ta plus grande création?" Demanda Becky tout en blaguant.

"Tu n'as jamais perdue ton humour, Becky Lynch." Dit Seth en la regardant droit les yeux.

"On va dire que j'ai héritais ça de toi." Répond la jeune femme avant de le regarder aussi.

"Bon fini les plaisanteries, il faut bosser de nouveau Becks." Dit Seth en se levant avant de se dirigeait vers la porte pour indiquer que la boutique était ouverte à nouveau.

Mais tout à coup, une énorme secousse se fait ressentir dans toute la ville. Les deux jeunes gens tombent ainsi suite à ça.

"Outch!" Gémis de douleur le jeune homme avant de voir sa meilleure amie, allongée par terre. "Becky! Putain est-ce tu vas bien!?" Demande totalement inquiet à son amie.

"Ma tête me fait mal mais ça va. Bordel c'était quoi ça?!" Demanda Becky en paniquant complètement.

"Je sais pas mais il faut se protéger, viens sous la table!" Répond Seth en tirant Becky vers lui. Mais le magasin est ensuite cibler par des tirs, les vitres se cassent et les murs commencent à se détruire.

"BECKY JE SUIS LÀ!" S'exclama Seth tout en tenant Becky dans ses bras. Il voit des gens apeurés, qui courent dans tout les sens, des robots qui les agressent. Il en croyait pas ses yeux.

"Dis moi que c'est un cauchemar.." Dit Becky en regardant la scène, effrayée.

"Non, ce n'est pas un cauchemar Becks. Il faut s'en aller avant que le magasin s'effondre!" Proposa Seth.

"T'es malade ou quoi!? Si on sort on va se faire tirer dessus, je veut pas que tu prennes ce risque!" Refusa catégoriquement la jeune femme.

"On a pas le choix, il faut qu'on le fasse! Tu me fais confiance?" Demanda Seth avant que Becky hocha de la tête. "Très bien, allons y!" Dit-il avant de prendre la main de son amie et de sortir du magasin. 

Dehors, c'était l'apocalypse totale, Seth et Becky avaient aucune idée du pourquoi du comment. Mais ils allaient bientôt le savoir. Ils décident enfin de s'enfuir, sous les tirs des vaisseaux qui débarquent.

7 minutes avant l'attaque...

Vince McMahon est un des hommes les plus riches du pays. Il est le président de "Alpha Entertainment", une société qui produit de nombreux films, séries on encore des pièces de théâtre. Niveau professionnel, c'est un perfectionniste, il veut que tout se passe comme il le souhaite et il montre une grande autorité. Niveau vie personnelle, c'était exactement pareil. Il vient d'une famille où le travail passe avant tout, lui et sa femme Linda étaient souvent absents, laissant ses enfants avec une gouvernante.  
Aujourd'hui, c'était la traditionnelle photo de famille que Vince tenait absolument à la faire, mais ce n'était pas du goût de son fils aîné, Shane.

"Mais Shane, pourquoi tu ne portes pas ton costard? C'est la photo aujourd'hui!" Dit Vince en voyant son fils descendre les escaliers avec seulement un tee-shirt, une bombers noire, un pantalon et des sneakers.

"Papa, pour être honnête, je me suis lassé des traditions, est-ce qu'on pourrait faire les choses comme une famille normale?" Demanda-il à son père. Shane travaille à Titans Entertainment avec sa sœur cadette Stéphanie comme exécutifs. Stéphanie a toujours adorée les tradition familiales et de faire les choses différemment, tandis que Shane aime faire les choses comme les autres mais cela ne plait pas à son père.

"Roh allez Shane ne commence pas à faire tes caprices et vient, tu vas mettre tout le monde en retard!" Répond son père en lui tirant le bras. 

Vince vérifie encore quelques réglages avant de dire:

"Shane c'est dommage que tu ne veut pas avoir de femme et d'enfants, ça gâche vraiment tout le plan!" Reproche le père à son fils.

"Sérieusement papa? Tu veut vraiment qu'on parle de ça ? Je t'ai déjà dis que le travail me préoccupe trop pour me trouver quelqu'un, et tout de façon, vu la situation écologique actuellement, je veut pas que mes enfants vivent dans une planète qui se détruit de plus en plus!" Répond Shane ce qui fait effrayer les filles de Stéphanie.

"Shane! Pas devant mes filles!" Dit-elle d'un ton froid et énervé.

"On se calme, on se calme! Allez placez vous on va faire la photo!" Dit Vince qui calme l'atmosphère avant de revoir ses plans.

"Si je serrais à ta place, je te conseillerais de pas trop l'énerver." Dit Hunter, le mari de Stéphanie. Lui et Stéphanie se sont rencontrés à la fin des années 90, à l'époque, Hunter était un jeune rebelle tandis que Stéphanie venait d'une famille riche. Vince n'appréciait pas Hunter, mais au fil du temps, Vince a su l'accepter et ainsi, Hunter et Stéphanie ont eu 3 filles.

"Bon on est prêts, placez vous bien!" Dit Vince en se mettant devant.

"On fait un grand sourire!" Dit le photographe avant que la Terre se mette à trembler.

Shane tomba violemment par terre tandis que Hunter protégeait sa femme et ses filles et Vince et Linda allaient se réfugier. 

"Shane tu vas bien?" Lui dit Hunter en se précipitant pour savoir si son beau-frère allait bien. "Tu saignes..." Dit-il en regardant l'arcade de Shane arraché.

La moitié du plafond s'effondre ce qui provoqua la panique dans toute la famille.

"Faut pas rester là il faut sortir d'ici!" S'exclama Hunter.

"Mais ma maison!" Répond Vince totalement paniqué.

"PAPA ON A PAS LE TEMPS!" Dit Shane en tirant son père vers lui.

La famille et le photographe sortent de chez eux et voient l'horreur de leurs propres yeux. 

"C'est pas possible.." Dit Stéphanie les larmes aux yeux.

"On doit s'abriter quelque part." Dit Hunter en réfléchissant.

"Là-bas, un préau, ça sera plus facile de se protéger!" Répond Shane en indiquant où la famille doit se réfugier.

9 minutes avant l'attaque...

Naomi Knight travaille à "Exotica Bar" depuis quatre ans en tant que serveuse, sa meilleure amie, Carmella Vanhale y travaille en tant que go go danseuse depuis deux ans. C'est d'ailleurs là-bas que les deux jeunes femmes se sont rencontrées, depuis, elles sont inséparables et habitent ensemble.

"Tu me conseille quel maillot pour ce soir?" Demanda Carmella en tenant deux maillots, un bleu et doré.

"Le doré va bien avec ta couleur de cheveux." Dit Naomi en touchant ses cheveux bruns.

"Merci ma belle!" Répond-elle en souriant.

"Et en fait, avec ce AJ ça se passe comment?" Demanda sa meilleure amie.

"C'est un ami je te l'ai déjà dit." Dit la brune avant de rouler les yeux.

"C'est ça ouais, t'es une sacrée menteuse!" Dit Naomi en se moquant.

"Carmella, il y a un mec au nom d'AJ qui veut te voir, j'le laisse entrer ou non?" Demande un grand et musclé vigile.

"Oui tu peut Virgil." Répond-elle avant que AJ ne rentre avec un bouquet de fleurs sous le regard bien intriguée de Naomi.

"Tiens, pour toi." Dit ce fameux AJ en lui tenant le bouquet.

"C'est pour quoi?" Demanda Carmella.

"T'as un show ce soir donc je voulais simplement te souhaitais bonne chance." Lui répond-il en souriant.

"Ça va les amoureux je vous dérange pas?" Se moqua Naomi en levant un sourcil, Carmella aussitôt commença à rougir.

Mais le bar commença à trembler, AJ tenait Carmella tandis que Naomi essayait tant bien que mal de se tenir grâce à la table de bar. Le staff et les danseuses sortent directement des loges en panique.

"Faut sortir! Un tremblement de terre!" S'exclama le brun avant qu'il remarqua que ce n'est pas un tremblement de terre, mais bien plus pire.

"C'est quoi ça?" Demande Naomi complètement confuse.

"C'est des... des vaisseaux?!" Répond AJ aussi confus. Les vaisseaux commencent à tirer vers les civils.

"COURER LES FILLES!!" Cria AJ avant que lui et les filles commencent à courir rapidement pour éviter les tirs. Et c'est n'est que le début...

À SUIVRE...


	3. Le Réveil (Partie 2)

Seth et Becky étaient dans une tente mise à disposition pour protéger les civiles. La confusion et l'inquiétude était toujours présente dans leurs têtes. Becky était en panique tandis que son meilleur ami essayait tant bien que mal de la rassurer.

"Que-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ?"  Demanda la jeune femme, tremblante de partout. 

Seth se leva ainsi et se dirigea vers elle, en posant son bras autour de son épaule pour l'apaiser .

"On doit sortir de là."  Lui annonce son ami.

"Quoi?! Mais t'es complètement malade Seth!"  S'exclama Becky devant tout le monde.

"Chut! Ne crie pas devant tout le monde! Écoute, c'est le seul moyen. Avec ce monde qui est déjà en panique, ça sera mieux, surtout pour toi, qu'on se réfugie quelque part où on serait plus tranquille."  Explique Seth tout en calmant son amie.

"Et il se trouve où ton endroit?"  Demanda Becky, toujours inquiète.

"Je sais pas encore, mais on en retrouvera un ne t'inquiète pas!"  Dit Seth en souriant, ce qui rassure pas Becky.

"Arrête de sourire ça me fait flipper."  Répond la jeune femme en lançant un regard noir à son ami.

Seth reprend un air sérieux et commença à penser à un refuge pour lui et Becky, quand tout à coup, un cri d'une voix féminine attira l'attention de tout le monde.

"C'était quoi ça?"  Demanda Becky, bougeant de partout pour savoir d'où provenait le cri.

Seth jeta un coup d'œil dehors, dans cette scène apocalyptique d'Orlando, et voit une jeune femme, blonde, se faire attaquer par les nombreux robots qui l'entoure. Sous le coup de l'adrénaline, Seth se lève précipitamment et part à la rescousse de la jeune femme.

"SETH! MAIS TU FAIS QUOI!?"  S'exclama Becky, qui ne se rend pas compte de la situation. Mais après avoir su ce qui se passe, elle décide de rejoindre son ami pour sauver la jeune femme.

Les nombreux robots étaient sur la jeune femme, incapable de se défendre. Seth arrive en sautant sur eux, en donnant coup de poings et de pieds. Becky arriva ensuite en fonçant sur l'un d'entre eux. Les robots commencèrent à s'épuiser, malgré le fait qu'ils étaient plus nombreux. 

Seth explosa le dernier robot et amena Becky et la jeune femme dans un endroit plus sûr.

"Mais... qui êtes vous?"  Demanda la jeune blonde, d'une voix essoufflée.

"On fera les présentations plus tard, il faut se mettre à l'abris!"  Dit Seth en amenant la jeune femme et sa meilleure amie avec lui. 

L'armée, qui était arrivée, indiqua à la population où se réfugier. Ceux qui travaillaient, devaient rester dans leur lieu de travail alors que ceux qui étaient partis comme ça devaient rentrer chez eux.

Pendant ce temps, la famille McMahon s'était réfugié auprès d'autres citoyens, qui les avaient reconnus.

"Papa on signe pas des autographes, il y a des missiles qui tirent sur nous!"  S'exclame le fils de Vince.

"Je signe pas des autographes, je parle avec les fans!"  Dit-il avant de retourner à sa discussion avec un fan.

"Maman, c'est quand qu'ils vont arrêter de tirer sur nous?"  Demanda la plus jeune fille de Stephanie et Hunter.

"Je ne sais pas ma chérie, mais l'armée est arrivée et va nous aider à rentrer à la maison, si elle encore intacte."  Répond-elle avec un peu de crainte, elle paniquait au fond d'elle et Hunter le savait, il posa alors son bras autour d'elle pour la rassurer et posa son autre bras pour câliner ses filles tendrement.

Shane essayait de trouver une solution pour aider les gens autour de lui, il savait que lui et sa famille allait rester ici pendant un long moment, alors il regardait tout autour, il voulait voir qui il pouvait aider. Puis, une idée apparaît. Il se leva tout à coup et court vers une tente, installé par la Croix Rouge, sa famille était confuse.

"Mais Shane, que fais-tu?"  Demanda sa mère.

Shane était rentrer dans la tente, alors que certains soldats ou encore médecins étaient confus par la situation. 

"Monsieur que-ce que vous faites ici? Allez vous réfugier."  Dit le soldat.

"Je veux aider, je sais que c'est fou mais je voudrais au moins secourir ces gens et de vous rendre service. Et en échange, sauvez ma famille s'il vous plaît."  Demande-t-il calmement.

Le soldat réfléchi pendant au moins une ou deux minutes avant de lui répondre :

"Bon d'accord, mais faites attention à vous. Vous serez accompagné par d'autres secouristes et on ira sauver votre famille et d'autres individus."

"Merci beaucoup."  Dit Shane en affichant un léger sourire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Shane apparaît dans une nouvelle tenue, une combinaison grise avec des gants noirs, des bottes noires, un casque blanc, tout en avançant avec une moto.

"Shane que-ce que c'est cette accoutrement ?"  Demanda son père, absolument confus.

"L'armée va vous ramener à la maison, moi je vais secourir les citoyens !"  Répond-il en se posant sur la moto.

"Comment ça « secourir les citoyens »? Tu joues au super-héros maintenant?"  Interpella le père.

"Non, mais je fais ça pour vous protégez et nous protéger, pour une fois que je fais quelque chose de bien."  Répond-il en le regardant.

"Shane, tu es un McMahon, tu aides pas des gens."  Dit son père en le convainquant de rester ici.

"Maintenant si."  Répond son fils avant de démarrer la moto et de partir sous les applaudissements de Stephanie, Hunter et leurs filles et les regards abasourdissants de Vince et Linda.

Carmella, Naomi et AJ marchaient ensemble pour trouver un endroit pour se réfugier. Ils étaient maintenant seuls, mais regardaient toujours autour d'eux si jamais des robots étaient présents.

"Où pouvons-nous aller? Les magasins, les restaurants sont fermés."  Dit AJ.

"On peut aller chez moi et Carmella, même si ça prend plus de temps à aller à pied."  Répond Naomi.

"Il y a pas un hôtel qui est près d'ici?"  Demanda le jeune homme en s'arrêtant.

"Pas à ce que je sache."  Répond la jeune brune.

Tout à coup, d'autres robots apparaissent, ils se dirigent vers une boutique.

"Attention!"  S'exclame AJ en cachant les deux jeunes femmes.

"Que-ce qu'on fait maintenant? On pas rester ici sans rien faire!"  Dit Carmella.

"J'ai ça."  Répond le jeune homme en sortant un couteau suisse de sa poche.

"Seulement ça?"  Demande t-elle en le regardant.

"C'est en cas d'urgence."  Lui répond le jeune homme en haussant les épaules.

"Même si c'est la seule chose qu'on a pour se défendre et protéger les autres, on a pas le choix, faut qu'on y aille."  Dit Naomi avant qu'ils foncent vers la boutique.

En arrivant à la boutique, 5 employés s'occupaient déjà des robots, avec souvent un peu de difficulté. AJ était le premier à les affronter, des coups de poings, des coups de pieds, cela impressionnait Naomi et Carmella, surtout cette dernière.

AJ commençait à avoir de la difficulté à attaquer les robots, c'est ainsi qu'un employé était arrivé pour le sauver.

"Attention Carmella!"  S'exclama Naomi en voyant d'autres robots derrières elles. C'est ainsi que deux employées étaient venues à la rescousse. Carmella attrapa une épée d'un des robots et commença à les abattre avec.

Tout le monde se battait avec les robots, que ça soit avec les mains ou avec des objets, ils arrivaient enfin à exploser. Après la bagarre, les 8 jeunes gens se regardèrent entre eux, en se demandant que-ce qui s'est passé.

"Vous allez bien?"  Demanda AJ en les regardant.

"Ça va oui, c'est arrivé tellement vite, on pensait vraiment qu'on aillait crever, merci beaucoup de nous avoir aider."  Dit un des employés.

"De rien, c'était la seule chose à faire."  Répond Naomi avec un léger sourire.

"On doit quitter notre boutique, ça nous fait mal, mais on se dit qu'heureusement, elle a pas était détruite."  Dit un autre employé avant de laisser un soupir.

Il y avait un soudain silence entre eux, avant que AJ dit :

"Je m'appelle AJ et voici mes... amies, Carmella et Naomi. Et vous?"  Demanda le jeune homme en brisant le silence.

"Moi c'est Xavier, et voici mes collègues : Kofi, Ettore, Bayley et Sasha, on travaille tous ici."  Dit-il avant que les jeunes gens se serrent la main en signe de respect.

"Ravis de vous rencontrez." Dit Naomi en affichant un sourire.

"Vous comptez allez-vous ?"  Demanda la jeune Sasha.

"On n'en sais rien. C'est désert ici, il y a plus rien à voir."  Répond Carmella.

"Vous pourriez venir avec nous, on cherchera un endroit pour s'abriter."  Dit Bayley.

"C'est gentil de votre part, merci beaucoup."  Répond AJ.

"Non, merci à vous, si vous serez pas venus à la boutique, non seulement la boutique serait détruite, mais on serait aussi morts."  Lui répond Ettore.

"Allons-y alors, ne perdons pas de temps."  Répliqua Naomi avant qu'ils commercèrent à marcher vers un chemin inconnu pour eux, en espérant trouver un endroit paisible.

Becky, Seth et la jeune inconnue marchaient maintenant vers la maison des deux meilleurs amis. Sur le chemin, ils essayaient de calmer l'atmosphère chaotique en parlant d'autres choses.

"Comment tu t'appelles?"  Demanda Becky.

"Charlotte, et vous?"  Répond la jeune blonde.

"Moi c'est Seth, et voici Becky, ma meilleure amie."  Dit Seth en affichant un léger sourire.

"Merci de m'avoir sauvée, j'ai cru que j'aillais y passer."  Dit Charlotte avant de regarder légèrement. 

"De rien, Seth t'as vu autour de ces robots, complètement apeurée et s'est précipité pour te sauver la vie."  Répond la jeune Irlandaise.

"T'aurais du voir la tête de Becky, c'était incroyable!"  Plaisanta le jeune homme.

"Très marrant Seth, si je ne serais pas avec toi, t'aurais eu beaucoup plus de difficulté à les combattre!"  Lui répond sa meilleure amie en lui envoyant une petite pique, ce qui fait rire Charlotte.

"Vous êtes vraiment comme chat et chien, c'est marrant à voir!"  Dit-elle.

"On peut dire ça oui!"  Répond Becky.

"Vous étiez où lorsque ça a commencer à exploser?"  Demanda la jeune blonde.

"Moi et Seth allaient ouvrir notre boutique de moto quand c'est arrivé, on a dû s'enfuir et maintenant, on a aucune idée de l'état de la boutique."  Dit Becky en faisant une mine triste.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, j'pense qu'ils ont été gentils et qu'ils l'ont pas détruit."  Répond son ami pour la faire rire.

"T'es bête Seth. Et toi Charlotte, que-ce que tu faisais?"  Ricana la jeune femme avant de reprendre un air un peu sérieux.

"Je travaillais au restaurant "The Melting Pot", je suis serveuse là bas. Quand les explosions ont retentit, je me suisréfugié avec quelques clients sous la table, et là, les robots sont rentrés, tout le monde commença à crier, à pleurer. Sous le coup de la panique, je me suis enfuie, j'ai laissé les clients à l'intérieur et je m'en veux tellement. J'espère qu'ils vont bien." Raconte Charlotte, les larmes aux yeux.

"Je suis sûre qu'ils vont bien, l'armée est présente pour sauver tout le monde, ils vont être sains et saufs."  Répond Seth en secouant un peu son épaule.

Soudain, par surprise, de nouveaux robots apparaissaient. Ils étaient éparpillés autour des trois jeunes, ce qui les inquiétait un peu.

"On fait quoi maintenant?"  Demanda la jeune irlandaise.

"Il faut les contrer, c'est le seul moyen."  Répond Seth en regardant les robots un par un.

"J'y vais avec vous, j'ai plus peur maintenant."  Dit Charlotte.

Ils commencèrent ainsi à d'encercler pour prendre parti sur les robots. Ces derniers foncent sur eux et le trio attaque en retour.

"Ils sont beaucoup trop nombreux!"  S'exclama Becky en donnant un coup de poing à un robot.

D'autres robots arrivèrent vers eux, ce qui compliqua la tâche pour les jeunes gens. Seth commença à être épuisé, il s'était déjà battu avant, la fatigue s'empare de lui à présent. C'était pareil pour Becky, elle avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité qu'elle se bat. Elle a déjà su se battre dans les moments dures de sa vie, mais là, c'était la première fois qu'elle se sentait faible dans son combat. Et pour Charlotte, elle était déjà blessée après la première attaque, elle avait du mal à se battre, elle était exténuée, elle ne pouvait plus le faire.

Les robots avaient pris de l'avantage sur le trio qui étaient de plus en plus faibles. Ils étaient allongés près d'un mur, complètement k.o.

Alors que les robots allaient les terminer, c'est là que AJ, Naomi, Ettore, Carmella, Bayley, Kofi, Sasha et Xavier sont venus les sauver en attaquant les robots de derrière.

Avec l'aide des barres métalliques, l'ennéade réussit à exploser les robots et ainsi, de sauver la vie du trio. Ils aident les trois jeunes gens à se relever après cette deuxième bataille.

"Vous allez bien?"  Demanda Xavier alors que Seth, Becky et Charlotte se relevaient doucement.

"Ça va, si on peut le dire."  Répond Seth en s'étirant un peu avant de réaliser que son dos est blessé.

"Merci de nous avoir sauvés."  Dit Charlotte.

"De rien, c'est eux qui nous ont sauvés en premier, maintenant c'est à nous de le faire!"  Répond la jeune Bayley en regardant AJ, Naomi et Carmella.  "Je m'appelle Bayley, voici mes collègues Kofi, Sasha, Ettore et Xavier et nous avons rencontrer AJ, Carmella et Naomi."  Continue t-elle en faisant les présentations.

"Moi c'est Seth, et voici ma collègue Becky et Charlotte, une serveuse que nous avons aussi sauvés."  Répond le jeune homme en leur serrant la main.

"Ces robots vous ont aussi attaqués?"  Demanda AJ en regardant le trio.

"Oui, je pense bien qu'ils attaquent ceux qu'ils voient en premier, ils attendent plus maintenant."  Répond Seth d'un air sérieux.

"Sérieusement c'est quoi ce bordel? On dirait le film "2012" où c'est la fin du monde sauf que là, c'est des robots qui nous attaquent!"  Dit Xavier avec des grands yeux.

"C'est plus un film c'est la réalité Xavier!"  Dit son ami Kofi en le regardant.

"Bon que-ce qu'on fait maintenant? On va pas rester ici à rien faire quand même."  Répond AJ en les regardant.

"On a penser que vous pouvez vous réfugiez chez nous, le temps que la situation se calme, moi et Becky on vous accueille sans aucun problème."  Commença Seth.

"On a quelques matelas pour que vous puissiez dormir ici et demain on ira tous chercher vos affaires car ça serait possible qu'on sera confinés."  Continue sa meilleure amie.

"Ça sonne bien comme plan, merci encore pour votre générosité!"  Répond la jeune blonde.

"De rien, allons-y avant que les robots nous retrouvent!"  Dit Seth avant que la bande parte dans leur nouveau refuge. 

Shane patrouillait dans un endroit désert d'Orlando, il y avait plus personne, sauf lui. Mais bientôt, il s'aperçoit que deux jeunes hommes, loin de lui, agitaient leurs bras en l'air, comme un signe de S.O.S. Shane s’arrêta devant eux et ces derniers montèrent dans la moto.

"Comment cela se fait que vous étiez seuls ici?"  Demanda Shane aux deux jeunes hommes.

"On s’était perdus, on savait plus où on était, c’était vraiment flippant."  Dit un jeune homme ayant une barbe rousse.

"Enfin toi t’avais peur, pas moi."  Dit l’autre jeune homme ayant une barbe plus foncée.

"D’où venez-vous ?" Demanda Shane en regardant droit devant lui.

"On vient tout les deux de Montréal au Québec, on est meilleurs amis depuis la primaire!"  Répond le jeune roux.

"C’est génial ça !"  Dit Shane en affichant un léger sourire.

"Eh mais attendez, je reconnais cette voix..."  Dit le barbu foncé en réfléchissant. Le pire cauchemar de Shane allait bientôt arrivé.  "Vous êtes... vous êtes Shane McMahon!"  Continue t-il en s’exclamant.

"Attends quoi?"  Dit Sami en s’approchant un peu de Shane malgré qu’ils étaient sur une moto.  "OH MON DIEU C’EST LUI, LE FILS DE VINCE MCMAHON DE ALPHA ENTERTAINEMENT!"  Continue t-il en étant tout excité.

"Oui c’est moi... le seul et l’unique."  Dit t-il en étant assez exaspéré.

"En fait moi c’est Kevin et voici mon meilleur ami Sami."  Dit Kevin en regardant Shane.

"Ravi de vous rencontrez!"  Répond Shane.

"J’suis un grand fan de "Le Dernier Sacrifice" !"  Déclare le jeune roux en souriant.

"Sami, c’est l’apocalypse dehors, pas une séance d’autographes et en plus, Shane n’est même pas le réalisateur!"  Lui répond son meilleur ami alors que Shane en rigolait.

"Vous êtes marrants vous deux!"  Dit Shane aux deux jeunes québécois quand tout à coup il freina violemment la moto en voyant plusieurs robots face à lui, Kevin et Sami.

"C’est quoi ça!?"  S’exclama Sami en étant effrayé.

"C’est des robots crétin!"  Rétorqua Kevin.

"Du calme! J’essaye de trouver un plan pour qu’on se sorte de ce pétrin."  Répond Shane en essayant de calmer l’atmosphère.

Shane réfléchi pendant un petit moment, avant de reculer et d’accélérer tout à coup pour éviter les robots. Ces derniers tirent sur le trio mais Shane réussi à les esquiver. 

"C’EST QUOI CE BORDEL!!!!!"  Crie soudainement Kevin alors que Sami fermait les yeux pour ne rien voir.

"Accrochez-vous!"  Répond Shane avant d’accélérer.

Kevin et Sami se tenaient très fort l’un contre l’autre durant cette course poursuite. Tandis que Shane jouait un peu au super héros dans ce chaos total. D’autres robots étaient devant eux, Shane devait au plus vite trouver un plan B.

"Que-ce qu’on fait maintenant!?"  Demanda Sami, paniqué.

Après quelques minutes, Shane avait enfin décidé de son plan.

"On fait le tour."  Répond Shane avant de tourner complètement vers la gauche et de s’en aller sous les tirs des robots.

Pendant la course, Kevin et Sami n’arrêtaient pas de rigoler car les robots allaient beaucoup moins vite que la moto, alors que Shane se demandait quel chemin allait t’il prendre.

"Attention ça va aller vite!"  Dit-il avant d’accélérer encore plus et de prendre le chemin vers la droite. Sami tourna sa tête et remarqua que les robots n’étaient plus là.

"Ils ont pris le chemin de gauche ces crétins!"  S’exclama Sami avant de rigoler.

"DANS VOS GUEULES LES ROBOTS!!"  Cria Kevin en se moquant d’eux.

Shane tourna sa tête pendant une seconde, regardant les réactions hilarantes des deux Québécois avant que Kevin l’interpella.

"SHANE ATTENTION!!!"  S’exclama Kevin alors que Shane freina violemment la moto.

Les trois s’étaient retrouver en face du groupe de Naomi, Kofi, Ettore, AJ, Carmella, Sasha, Bayley, Xavier, Seth et Becky.

"Oh mon dieu je suis désolé!"  Dit Shane en enlevant son casque avant d’aller vers la bande.  "Est-ce que vous allez bien?"  Demanda t-il ensuite.

"Nous... nous allons bien merci..."  Répond Carmella d’un air impressionné.

"C’EST SHANE MCMAHON!!!!"  Cria Xavier avant que Kofi et Ettore se mettent aussi à crier sur le coup de l’excitement.

"Votre père est un génie, je suis fan!"  Répond Seth en serrant la main de Shane tandis que les autres étaient éblouis.

"Eh oh on est là aussi!"  Interrompt Kevin en étant un peu énervé.

"Ne l’écoutez pas il est un peu grincheux." Répond Sami en souriant avant que Kevin le regarde d’un air incompréhensif. "Je m’appelle Sami et voici Kevin, mon meilleur ami." Dit-il en descendant de la moto avec Kevin.

"Alors vous aussi ces robots vous ont attaqués?"  Demanda la jeune Bayley.

"Oui, c’était tellement flippant pour être honnête, j’ai jamais vu ça de ma vie."  Répond Shane, essoufflé.

"Voulez-vous nous rejoindre? Mon amie Becky et moi nous avons un appartement à MetroWest, le temps que la situation se calme, on se réfugiera ici."  Proposa Seth.

"Oh ça serait trop bien, on va tous habiter ensemble!"  Dit Sami en sautillant tel un petit garçon.

"Je crois qu’on a compris Sami."  Répond son meilleur ami en le stoppant.

"C’est une bonne idée mais j’ai une question, pour nos affaires, on fera comment?"  Demanda Shane.

"On essayera de récupérer nos affaires demain, en espérant que rien n’est endommagé."  Répond la jeune Irlandaise.

"Alors que-ce qu’on attend? On y va!"  Dit Xavier, plutôt excité de ce qui lui attend.

Seth ouvra la porte de l’appartement grâce à une clé d’urgence. Lorsque le groupe rentre à l’intérieur, ils étaient tous impressionnés par la grandeur et la beauté de l’appartement.

"LE CANAPÉ EST POUR MOI!"  Dit AJ en sautant sur le canapé.

"Je pense qu’on a assez pour une nuit là-bas, on vous donnera quelques pyjamas pour ce soir, et on a beaucoup de nourriture comme ça, je vous préparerai un bon petit plat!"  Dit Becky.

"Ça serait une bonne idée, ça pourrait détendre l’atmosphère."  Répond Charlotte en accord avec elle.

"Vous avez une piscine?!"  Dit Carmella, complètement stupéfiée par la vue de la piscine.

"Eh bien, chaque appart à sa piscine c’est plutôt classe."  Répond Seth.

"On a travailler dur pour s’offrir cet appartement, on peut être fiers!"  Dit sa meilleure amie en se mettant à côté de lui.

"Ça vous dit qu’on commence à se connaître ? Je pense qu’on va rester ensemble pendant un bon moment, ça serait bête de rien connaître de l’un et de l’autre."  Proposa AJ.

"Je commence. Je m’appelle Seth et moi et ma meilleure amie Becky, nous avons ouvert notre boutique de motos appelée "Metallic Motorcycles", j’adore aussi les chiens, Game Of Thrones et les super héros."  Commença Seth avant que lui et les autres ricanent un peu.

"Moi c’est Becky, je viens d’Irlande et autre que les motos et le métal, j’adore The Walking Dead, ouvrir des boites de conserves et le quinoa. Et j’autoriserai personne à dire du mal du quinoa!"  Dit Becky en regardant les autres.

"Je suis Charlotte et quand j'ai un jour de repos j'adore me promener autour d'Orlando ou encore cuisiner pour mes proches, oh et le blond n'est pas ma couleur naturelle, j'avais envie de dire ça." Dit-elle en ricanant légèrement.

"Je m’appelle Allen mais vous pouvez m’appelez AJ, perso j’trouve que c’est mieux. Je travaille dans une petite usine à papier, je sais c’est pas ouf mais c’est le seul moyen pour moi de gagner de l’argent."  Dit AJ en se grattant un peu la tête.

"Comment t’as rencontré Carmella et Naomi?"  Demanda Xavier d’un air intrigué.

"Et ben..."  Bégaya légèrement AJ avant de regarder Carmella qui était un peu gênée.

"Pour répondre à ta question, Carmella et moi on a rencontrer AJ dans le bar où on travail, on peut dire que c’est un fidèle client, pas vrai Carmella?"  Répond Naomi en secouant un peu l’épaule de sa meilleure amie, qui était encore plus embarrassée

"Naomi commence pas..."  Dit Carmella en faisant un rire nerveux alors que les autres se moquaient gentiment d’elle.  "Bref, moi je suis go go danseuse au bar depuis 2 ans, j’ai menti à ma famille en leur disant que j’étais serveuse, si je fais ce job, c’est pour les aider financièrement."  Continue t-elle.

"Si ils le découvre un jour, est-ce que tu auras peur de leur réaction ?"  Demanda Sasha.

"Oui, mais c’est pour leur bien, et j’aimerais qu’ils le sachent quand ce jour arrivera."  Répond la belle brune.  "Autre que faire du go go dancing, j’adore regarde des télé-réalités et faire du shopping, des trucs de filles... ou non."  Continue t-elle.

"Je m’appelle Naomi et je suis serveuse au bar depuis 4 ans, je suis native de la ville et j’ai accueillie Carmella lorsque elle est arrivée ici, depuis, on est meilleures amies et on habitent même ensemble."  Dit-elle avant de prendre sa meilleure amie dans ses bras.  "Oh et j’adore la danse, la nourriture et les chiens super mignons."  Continue t-elle avant de tourner sa tête vers Xavier à qui c’était le tour.

"Ok um... je m’appelle Xavier et il y a 4 ans avec Kofi et Ettore, on a créés "UpUpDownDown", un magasin basé sur les jeux vidéos, les bandes dessinées, les mangas et animés. Sasha et Bayley nous ont rejoins par la suite et maintenant, on est invincibles!"  Dit Xavier avant que quelques rires s’en suit.  "J’aime aussi construire des objets technologiques je peux passer des heures dessus et j’adore aussi... les tortues."  Fini t-il.

"Moi c’est Kofi et autre que de travailler à UpUpDownDown, j’adore voyager, danser et les tortues, je sais c’est ridicule mais elles sont tellement adorables!" Dit Kofi en proclamant son amour pour les tortues.

"Je suis Ettore mais les autres m’appellent seulement E, j’adore faire rire mes amis, regarder du football américain et... les pancakes! Oh que-ce que c’est délicieux les pancakes!"  Dit Ettore avec grand sourire ce qui fait rire les autres.

"Je m'appelle Sami et je viens du Canada, j'ai rencontré Kevin ici présent en primaire, depuis il est mon meilleur ami même si il a souvent du mal à me supporter!" Commença le jeune homme sous les rires des autres. "J'adore la musique, en particulier le folk, le ska et l'indie rock et les chats."

"J'suppose que je dois me prêter au jeu. Très bien, je m'appelle Kevin Owens et... J'aime le hockey." Dit-il en s'assoyant sur une chaise.

"Je suis Sasha et j’ai rencontré Bayley au lycée, on est devenues amies très rapidement à cause de notre amour pour la culture japonaise, cette passion nous a ainsi amenés au magasin quand les garçons voulaient chercher des filles et depuis, je m’éclate à fond sur ce job!"  Dit la jeune femme avant de tourner sa tête vers sa meilleure amie.

"Je m’appelle Bayley et quand je travaille pas au magasin, sois je suis chez moi avec Sasha et on regarde Sailor Moon pendant des heures sois je suis en train de câliner mes chiens. Pour être honnête, quand j’ai rejoins l’équipe avec Sasha, ça a vraiment tout changé dans mon quotidien, je fais quelque chose que j’aime vraiment sans faire semblant."  Dit Bayley avant que tout le monde se tourne vers Shane, tous impatients de ce qu’il va dire.

"J’crois que vous connaissez déjà ma vie entière, je sais pas quoi dire."  Répond t-il d’un sourire gêné.

Mais soudainement, un gros "boom" suivi d’un tremblement survint. La peur et la confusion se lisait sur le visage de la troupe, la confusion était encore plus grande lorsque ils aperçoivent un vaisseau.

"C’est une blague?"  Se demanda Sami avec de grands yeux en voyant l’immense vaisseau.

"J’propose qu’on essaye de voir de ce qu’il y a l’intérieur."  Dit Seth en regardant les autres.

"Imagine si il y a un de ces fameux robots?"  Lui répond Naomi.

"Mais les robots ne conduisaient pas ces vaisseaux comme celui-ci pourtant."  Répond ensuite AJ.

"Alors allons voir ce qui a dedans, c’est le seul moyen de savoir!"  Dit Becky en accord avec son meilleur ami.

La troupe sort alors de la maison pour voir le vaisseau qui était un peu plus loin. En arrivant devant, la bande commença à l’examinait de plus près, avec beaucoup d’interrogations.

"J’vais l’ouvrir."  Dit Seth en s’approchant doucement du vaisseau.

"Fais attention Seth."  Répond Becky d’un air prudent avant que le jeune homme ne répond par un simple hochement de tête.

Seth approcha son bras du coffre et commença à l’ouvrir doucement, pour éviter une potentielle mauvaise surprise. Mais en un instant, la bande ne découvre pas un robot, mais une jeune femme, allongée dans le vaisseau, les yeux fermés. Elle avait des cheveux lisses et bruns, avec deux mèches blondes devant, elle portait un simple haut court et une jupe de couleur brune avec des sortes de bottes. Elle était petite, le vaisseau était beaucoup trop grand pour elle et des égratignures étaient présentes sur son corps.

La bande était sous le choc, beaucoup de questions se posaient entre eux, des "oh mon dieu" ou des halètements pouvaient même s’entendre.

"Il faut la ramener à la maison !"  Dit Shane, assez déboussolé.

"Je vais la porter."  Répond Ettore avant de soulever la jeune femme doucement et de la porter façon "sac à patates".

Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune femme ouvra ses yeux bruns petit à petit, elle était allongée sur le canapé, les mains sur le ventre, la tête posée sur un coussin. La première personne qu’elle voyait était Becky avec un verre d’eau à la main, puis autour d’elle, les autres la regardèrent, ils voyaient si elle allait mieux.

"Où suis-je?"  Demanda t-elle d’une douce.

"Tu es dans notre appartement, bienvenue à Orlando."  Dit Becky accompagné d’un sourire en lui tenant le verre.

"Orlando? Appartement? Que-ce que c’est ces choses?"  Demande t-elle ensuite, les autres étaient confus par sa question. 

Tout à coup, la jeune femme se lève brusquement du canapé en allant vers la fenêtre, observant la fumée ou encore les palmiers toujours existant.

"Il faudrait que tu te reposes."  Dit Carmella en allant vers elle.

"Je sais pas où je suis..."  Répond la jeune fille, encore plus paniquée.

"Hey doucement, ça va aller, viens t’asseoir et explique nous tout."  Dit Shane en la rassurant.

La bande raccompagne la jeune femme vers le canapé où elle s’assoit, Shane et Carmella était à côtés d’elle tandis que les autres étaient devant elle.

"Tiens."  Lui dit Becky en lui tenant le verre d’eau, la jeune femme prend une petite gorgée avant de poser le verre sur la table.

"Dit nous tout."  Dit Naomi en lui souriant.

"Je m’appelle Leia et je viens de la planète Karona... ou de ce qui en reste."  Dit la jeune Leia d’un air triste.

"Un alien dans une forme humaine? Génial!"  S’exclama Xavier, excité de rencontrer une créature non humaine, mais les autres le regardait d’un air un peu plus brouillé.  "Pardon..."  Gloussa t-il.

"Ma planète a été envahi par ces vaisseaux, tout ces robots sont venus nous capturer moi et ma famille quand tout d’un coup il y a eu une explosion et puis, plus rien. En me réveillant, il y a avait plus personne, je suis la seule à avoir y survécu, ma famille, les amis, toute ma vie est partie, j’me suis enfuie en vaisseau, j’avais peur que les robots allaient me suivre. Je... je sais plus quoi faire maintenant..."  Raconte Leia d’un air triste et peureux.

"Nous sommes là maintenant, tu n’as plus rien à craindre."  Dit Sasha en tentant de la rassurer.

"Sasha a raison et tu n’es pas la seule à être attaquer par ces robots, toute la ville l’est depuis ce matin, on sait toujours pas qu’elle est la cause de cette attaque mais on va bientôt le savoir."  Répond Kofi d’un air confiant.

"On ne s’est pas présentés, moi je m’appelle Seth et voici ma meilleure amie Becky, Carmella, AJ, Naomi, Kofi, Xavier, Ettore, Sasha, Bayley et enfin Shane."  Dit Seth en présentant la bande à la jeune femme.

"Ravi de vous rencontrez, je me sens toute petite face à des humains."  Dit-elle avant de lancer un sourire timide.

L’ambiance calme est interrompue par une grosse explosion, un tremblement survint quelques secondes après. Chacun regardait autour de la maison, se mettait en garde en risque d’attaque. Puis, une deuxième explosion survint plus loin au centre ville.

"Que-ce qu’on fait maintenant?"  Demanda Kevin.

"Faut pas rester ici en tout cas!"  Répond Ettore.

"Allons aider les autres!"  Répond ensuite Seth avant que la bande commence à se précipiter vers la sortie. Becky, qui allait les suivre, se retourne vers Leia, immobile, ne savait pas quoi faire.

"Viens avec nous."  Dit simplement Becky avant de prendre la main de Leia et de s’enfuir avec elle vers le chaos.

À SUIVRE...


End file.
